Episode 6
:Date: NV1108/A.T. 12/08:47 :Location: Point xxxx/NEVEC Shuttle :Conditions: ---- :Temperature: ---- :Humidity: ---- AI partners : :1: BOMBER TONO :2: Kevin SR1 :3: Wild Rhythm :4: Cosmo Zaza Chapter 1 Area 1 Camelot's team start to kill the crew of shuttle, but a New-NEVEC trooper manages to open the hatch before dying. However, the team manages to get their hands on jet packs and proceed to capture the shuttle. Area 2 The shuttle docks on the NEVEC Sagittarius St09 Satellite base- NEOS. Camelot's team storm through heavy New-NEVEC defenses in order to infiltrate NEOS. Chapter 2 Camelot's team fight their way to the NEOS control room. They however set off an alarm and must fight back against New-NEVEC VSs, including a GAN-34W. When they contact the Commander, he reveals that he is already aware of their situation. Another detachment of NEVEC troopers appears, only to be revealed as Task Force First Descent, who defected to the Ex-NEVEC at an unknown time. They volunteer to stay behind to keep control of the cannon while Camelot's team uses the nearby set of GPS- equipped PTX-140R Vital Suits to designate the Over-G's position. Camelot's team then leaves NEOS to return to E.D.N III's surface. Chapter 3 Area 1 Camelot's team uses the PTX-140Rs in order to return to the planet's surface, but must cross through a minefield. During the crossing, the Ex-NEVEC Commander makes his speech to all the Snow Pirates on E.D.N. III: Ex-NEVEC Commander: Calling all Snow Pirates on E.D.N. III. I have a warning of utmost urgency. The military forces you know as NEVEC are planning something that will be catastrophic for all who dwell on this planet. I know this because I used to work for NEVEC. I believed in their goal to bring order to this planet. Now I know that goal was a lie, and their true aims have always been to amass Thermal Energy. That is why I abandoned NEVEC. Now they are trying to awaken the slumbering Over G Akrid that lies beneath the planet surface, and this will unleash massives amounts of Thermal Energy. NEVEC will take all this Thermal Energy and then abandon the planet to its fate. But that is not all. If NEVEC is not stopped, and we do not prevent the awakening of the Over G, then the sudden and terrible introduction of such large quantities of Thermal Energy will set off a reactioon that will freeze this planet to its very core and kill everyone and everything living here. For the better part of a century, you assumed that any land you had could be lost at any time, and if that happened, you would just start over somewhere else. But there is nowhere else this time. Our place is here, on this planet. Our ancestors built a place for themselves here thanks to their indomitable spirit and the strength of their resolve. Now it is time to tap into that same resolve to protect what they struggled to build. To all Snow Pirates on E.D.N. III: if you can hear my voice, then I beseech you to put aside your differences and stand with me as one. Let us show NEVEC what happens when they threaten our home. Area 2 After a crash landing, Camelot's team regroups at a fort and defend themselves against hordes of Akrid. As they proceed towards the Over-G, they must fend off a pair of Undeep that guard it. The Ex-NEVEC Commander's message is a success as Snow Pirates from all over E.D.N III prepare to help defeat the Over-G. As Camelot's team relays the presence of a barrier obstructing their way to the Over-G, ZVATTO intercepts the transmission with an offer to destroy the barrier using the Waysiders' Railway Gun. After fighting through a horde of Undeep, the Railway Gun fires at the barrier, but is unable to destroy it. Instead, it crashes right through the barrier, clearing a path for the Ex-NEVEC in the process. Chapter 4 Camelot's team tries to assist the Waysiders, but ZVATTO tells them to keep going as they hold off the Akrid. Camelot's team fight through the Akrid-infested home of the Waysiders and finally reaches the Over-G, aided by Snow Pirates from all over the planet. After attaching the GPS units, NEOS shoots the Over-G, scoring a direct hit on the monstrosity. However, the Over-G survives and starts rebuilding the barrier. Special Task Force First Decent decides to crash-land NEOS on the Over-G, sacrificing themselves to destroy it. When NEOS is about to reach the surface, countless Trilid start swarming around NEOS, but their efforts to protect the Over-G are in vain as NEOS releases one final blast of energy before it crashes into the Over-G. The collision of NEOS combined with the cannon's fire causes the surface of the planet to glow orange, very like the Lost Planet 2 logo. Epilogue The Ex-NEVEC Commander wakes up in the middle of a heap of broken VSs, and attempts to activate one, but fails due to the absence of Thermal Energy. He then steps on some liquid that turns out in fact to be an entire sea of Thermal Energy released by the dead Over-G, with the fort forming an island. The surrounding VSs absorb the Thermal Energy and starts functioning again, and the Ex-NEVEC and Snow Pirates leave to rebuild their homes and keep on surviving- as they always have. The Ex-NEVEC Commander resolves to continue helping the people of E.D.N. III in their struggle against the Akrid menace and NEVEC's exploitation. Ex-NEVEC Adjutant It's not gonna get any easier, is it? Ex-NEVEC Commander For us, probably not. But the planet has survived and will continue to do so... With or without us. This place... Sometimes it welcomes you like the warm bed of a lover. Sometimes it feels like a cold knife at your throat. For those who make this place their home, that is how it will always be. Camelot wakes up aboard the Mercenaries' GAN-36, bringing the story back to where it started. The passengers on board the GAN-36 carrying him then notice something peculiar. The sun is rising on E.D.N. III as an unknown new form of Akrid flies past the GAN-36 and off into the sky. Category:Lost Planet 2 Campaign